Hanji The Weremale
by Lelija
Summary: Sometimes Hanji looks female. Sometimes Hanji looks male. Why? Well...


Hanji The Weremale

Petra woke up, thinking about Captain Levi. It was a very cold morning. All the windows were covered in a white frost. All the furnances were chilly. So cold! Poor Captain Levi, he may catch cold!

No! As long as Petra is here, the Captain won't freeze! Petra got up, ignoring the cold. She almost flew to the kitchen and prepared two huge cups with hot thyme tea. With two spoons of honey each. Honey saves from all the illnesses! Especially when it's combined with thyme tea.

Petra stood before the small mirror, trying to look as pretty as she could be, then grabbed the tea and walked towards Levi's room. She slightly opened the door and looked inside. The girl saw Captain still awake, already sitting in his bed. And talking to Hanji, who was also sitting on his bed.

Petra quietly closed the door, came back to the kitchen and sat down. She took one cup and started to drink tea, thinking about what she had just seen.

She liked Captain Levi. Very, very much! But also she had already noticed that Hanji was very close to him. Yes, Petra was jealous, but she didn't want to be unpleasant nuisance to anyone. She won't disturb them.

Suddendly Hanji came into the kitchen. She sat down before Petra, took another cup of tea and said:

- I noticed you came to Captain's room. Why did you leave so suddendly?

- I didn't want to disturb you, - Petra murmured.

- How could you disturb us?

The girl blushed.

- Well... you both were sitting on his bed... It's so early it's almost night. A man and a woman at such hour alone in the room, on the bed... I thought that, well...

- Okay, I understand what you mean, - Hanji interrupted her. - But you are wrong. Our relationship is not like this. We were just talking.

Petra looked into her eyes. They were calm. Hanji wasn't lying.

- What were you talking about?

- It's a secret, - Hanji shook her head.

Petra sighed. Of course, a secret! These two have so many secrets! Soon they will get sick from the excess of those secrets!

For several minutes they were just sitting quietly and drinking their tea. Hanji studied the disappointed Petra's face and resolved. She said:

- It's not such a big secret, after all... I will reveal it to you, but just with one condition. You won't be able to tell it anyone.

Petra nodded her head and smiled. Hanji told her:

- I am a weremale. Me and Captain were discussing it.

- We... weremale? What is it? - Petra frowned.

Hanji explained:

- Usually, I am female. But during the full moon, I become male! But I think of myself as of a woman. If I bite anyone, that person will also become weremale.

- Stop splitting my hair and tell the real secret, - Petra said.

- No, it's real! It's the full moon now. Right now, I'm male.

Hanji unbuttoned her shirt and said:

- See! There are no breasts. Right now, I'm male.

Really, Hanji's chest was like a man's! It was real! Hanji really was a weremale! Petra whispered:

- And when the moon changes, you'll become female, right?

- Right, - Hanji nodded her head.

They both finished their tea. Hanji suddendly asked:

- Petra, you like Captain, right?

- Umm... yes... but don't tell it anyone, please!- Petra begged.

- Of course, I won't tell! You know, I've got an idea.

- What idea?

- We need to find out if Captain also likes you. And I know how to do it!

- Really? How? - Petra jumped from her chair, her eyes widened.

- Let's act like we are a couple! I know you like men and I'm male right now. Captain also knows it. So, imagine: we're acting like a lovey-dovey couple... and if he gets jealous, it means that he likes you!

- But what if not?

- Then this means that you will have to make him like you, - Hanji just shrugged her/his shoulders. - It will be easier if you know how he feels!

- Okay. Sounds like a good idea, after all, - Petra nodded her head.

Suddendly they heard footsteps coming to the kitchen. Hanji jumped and grabbed Petra. The weremale whispered to the girl's ear:

- It's Captain Levi! I can recognize him from the sound of his footsteps! So, let's play a couple.

When Levi opened the kitchen's door, he found Petra and Hanji embracing each other. And kissing. He roared and grabbed Hanji's arm. He threw Hanji away from Petra and slammed into the ceiling.

- I don't want to see anything so dirty between the members of my squad! Hear it?! Four-eyes, from now on, remember it! So dirty, tch!

Levi slammed the door leaving the kitchen.

- It's the twenty-first time when he breaks my glasses! - Hanji sighed, looking at bloody glasses. - Looks like I have to go the infirmary again.

- He didn't even look at me, - Petra complained.

- He was too embarrased to look at you, - Hanji giggled. - But he got jealous! You saw how he boiled? Looks like he really likes you!

- I can lead you to the infirmary, - Petra offered.

When they both were already at the door of the infirmary, Hanji murmured to Petra:

- Petra, you know what? If you fail with the Captain, I will always be here, waiting for you.

Hanji kissed the girl again and came into the room, leaving stunned Petra behind.

The end.


End file.
